Heretofore, heddle rod connectors have been provided for attaching a heddle rod to the frame slat of a heddle frame wherein the rod connector was either screwed to the slat or welded to the frame slat such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,434,505. However, due to the constant up and down motion of the heddle frame during operation, the screws have a tendency to vibrate loose and the necessary perforations in the frame slat reduce the reflection strength and can result in premature slat failure through metal fatigue.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,112,980 discloses various arrangements of adhesively bonding a heddle rod holder device to a frame slat and is directed more particularly to noise and force transmission reduction utilizing various elastic elements.